Patent Document 1 indicated below discloses a touch screen panel integrated display device that includes a panel that serves as both of a display and a touch screen. On the panel, a plurality of pixels are formed, and each pixel is provided with a pixel electrode, and a transistor connected to the pixel electrode. Further, on the panel, a plurality of electrodes are arranged with spaces therebetween. The plurality of electrodes function as common electrodes that form lateral electric fields (horizontal electric fields) between the same and the pixel electrodes in the display driving mode, and function as touch electrodes that form electrostatic capacitors between the same and a finger or the like in the touch driving mode. At least one signal line, approximately parallel with data lines, is connected to each of the plurality of electrodes, so that a touch driving signal or a common voltage signal is supplied thereto via the signal line.